Keep Walking Forward
by ARandomAuthor14
Summary: The war ended and Allen did his best to keep walking. He, alongside with Neah and Crown Clown, head to Hogwarts. They start a new beginning and soon Allen finds hope. He decides to be his new friends' shields and do his very best to protect them. Problem is, was the Millennium Earl really dead? Was the dark wizard Voldemort really gone?
1. Prolouge Nightmare

_**Author's note:**__** I can't help it! I need to make another story! I swear I will update my other stories too! OKAY?! Now just appreciate my new stories! XD also I'm changin' this a bit, so yeah. It's my story I can do whatever I want! XD**_

_**Prologue **_

'_Allen-kun!'  
'Moyashi.'  
'Moyashi-chan!'_

Voices ever so distant, echoed and rippled. He heard nicknames, Allen's and Allen-kun's. He balled his fists before he punched the ground with all his might. Truth be told, it wasn't much. He has fatigued and all he wanted to do was sleep. But he knew if he did so, he wouldn't be able to wake up and keep walking. He'd be lost in a tale where his friends, his allies, weren't dead. He'd dream of a Utopia; where there wasn't war, not to mention, the 'Holy war'.

The white-haired boy grit his teeth. What 'Holy' war? It was a WAR for crying out loud! There is nothing 'Holy' about a WAR where thousands- no- MILLIONS. DIED!

Tears found their way down his wounded and bloody cheeks. The droplets created stains on the snow-covered ground below. His eyes were full of despair and longing as he stared at the grey, cloudy sky above. He took a moment to calm down before he decided to face the disgusting truth that lay dead before him.

His felt his stomach churn and twist as he saw the sight before him. Mangled, bloodied corpses lay in twisted ways before him. The science division lay in a heap whereas exorcist bodies were scattered on the battlefield.

He had created the third side. It was made of a few Noah; Tyki, Road, Sheryl and Wisely. Tyki and Road joined him willingly, while Sheryl and Wisely hesitated at first before complying with the request.  
The exorcists on the side included; Lavi, Lenalee, Kanda, Miranda, Krory, Cross, Tiedoll, Marie and few more (including some generals.). He had the whole science division supporting him.

Then, one foolish mistake he-not even Neah- could've realised, was the fact that the Earl had tampered with Allen's emotions, causing the ark to lose control. The science division came back and soon they were nothing but dead bodies.

They had fought so hard. But, at the sight before him, Allen wished he was stronger. That he was able to be their shield, instead of them being his. He gave out a cry of agony, both physically and emotionally.  
He had just taken out the Earl's sword out of his stomach. It was beside him. He stared at it and felt fury surge through him as he saw blood from him and his comrades.

'_Shounen! You cheated! I know you did!'  
'Allen~ Wear this dress I made especially for you~!'  
'You should stop worrying, your mind is a mess.'  
'Allen-kun~ Let me adopt you~'  
'__**MY SWEET ADORABLE NEPHEW! YOU CAN'T BE ADOPTED!**__'_

Before the final battle happened, Allen remembered his life 35 years ago. He was the younger brother of both Neah D. Campbell and Mana D. Campbell. He had learnt that the Millennium Earl was someone he and his brothers had cared for in the past.  
He realised why Cross had said that he would to kill a loved one. _  
_

Even as memories rushed through his mind like a wave, he had a calm expression. It had been one of his best abilities he had picked up from his earlier days; wearing a façade.

What was he supposed to do?  
_**"Keep walking forward." Neah answered.**_**  
**_"Where would I go? There's nothing left…" Allen sobbed.  
__**"We'll begin a new chapter, a new road to walk on." Neah said in a soothing voice.  
**__"Don't leave me…" Allen pleaded.  
__**"Never again." Neah smiled in Allen's subconsciousness.  
**_  
Allen left his subconscious and the nightmare before him distorted into a vivid white light. Then the next thing he knew was an office of some sort and an old, long bearded man in robes.


	2. Chapter 1 The Wizarding World

_**Author's note:**__** This chapter starts with a massive time skip.**_

**Chapter 1**

It had been a while-a month-since Allen had been turned back into his 11-year old body, thanks to the Ark's backfire. It had also been a while since he met Albus Dumbledore, the Headmaster of Hogwarts, he had also learnt that his innocence arm had become normal, and that his innocence changed into magic from within. He had a little talk with Crown Clown and had been given an explanation that his innocence changed to suit the current world. He obviously had to give an explanation to Dumbledore about his world and how he got there.  
While on the topic of explanations, he had been given explanations for the current world he was in and magic.

It was long and tiring at first, but they managed to get through it; with surprise that Neah actually managed to keep his patience during the whole ordeal.

It was a day before school started and Allen was currently in Diagon Alley. He stared in wonder at all the shops.

He saw children with eyes wide as saucers and faces pressed against the display window of the shop: Broomstix

He gave a sigh and put on a small smile, which attracted the many attentions from the female population; which Allen remained oblivious to.  
He decided he'd get his books first and then he made his way to 'Flourish and Blotts'. How he made his way, was thanks to his older brother that lived in his head.

LINE BREAK

Harry was still a bit furious about the boy he'd met back at Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions. Hagrid let out a sigh before he trudged Harry to another shop. The sign had said: 'Flourish and Blotts'

He stepped in and then he started to look for the books needed. As he walked to find a certain book, he had bumped into someone as he turned to another shelf. Not expecting it, they both toppled to the ground. The boy he'd bumped into stood up and dusted himself off before he held out his hand to him. Harry looked up with a thanks and took the hand offered to him.

"Sorry about that, I didn't mean to bump into you." The other apologised. Harry shook his head with a small smile. The other smiled as well, and Harry had to admit, it was a pretty good smile (No, it's not yaoi. No. -_-).  
"Pleasure to meet you, Allen Walker." The now dubbed 'Allen' introduced himself with a bow. At first, Harry looked confused but then mentally shook it off.  
"Harry Potter." He simply said. He was surprised to see Allen just nod. It wasn't Harry's fault. I bet you'd get a little bit shocked to see someone not react dramatically over your name when the people you met previously did.

'Finally! A normal person!' Harry thought. But, oh how wrong he was. The two chatted for a while as they looked for books. Once they found them, they paid and stepped outside.

"Hi Hagrid!" Harry greeted, more cheerful than the last time he had stepped out a shop. "Hi Harry! Who ya got there?" Hagrid inquired merrily. He was glad to see Harry more cheerful and he guessed he'd have to thank the strange haired boy.

"Allen Walker, pleasure to meet you." Allen took his cap off and levelled it with his chest and then bowed gracefully. He got back to standing properly and with a smile, he re-adjusted his cap.  
"No need to be formal! I'm Rubeus Hagrid, nice ta meet ya!" Hagrid grinned.  
"Well then, sadly, I cannot join you because I am in a rush. I'm sure you have plenty to do. See you soon Harry!" Allen tipped his hat in farewell before he waved as Harry did and then adios.

"Polite." Was all Hagrid said before they left to Ollivander's Wand Shop.

LINE BREAK

It had been a while and Allen had finally got all the items he needed, except his wand. He was pretty sad that he couldn't join Harry, but Allen needed to change into his Noah form so badly! He needed to change for at least a minute and then go back into his human form. No matter how much he enjoyed and felt more free in his Noah form, he had to be in his human form to not cause heart attacks.

He made his way to a shop with a sign that said:

Ollivanders: Makers of Fine Wands since 382 B.C.

The letters were coloured gold but was peeling. He entered and then he looked around. Soon a small, old man came up to him. They introduced themselves and the wand finding began.

After a while they had finally found the wand suitable for the still smiling Allen.

"11", aspen wood with a two cores; a phoenix feather and a thestral tail hair. Very powerful and must be used wisely." Ollivander explained with a serious expression.  
Allen's eyes twinkled with wonder at his wand. It was close to white and it had shallow-but visible-carvings of a stave starting from the middle of the wand and then circled the entire wand up.

He gave it a gentle swish and an opaque white gushed out of the tip of the wand and twirled around the room gracefully. Allen swore he saw something silver like a mask. It enveloped him and it felt like Crown Clown. He closed his eyes and relaxed with a small smile on his serene face.  
Ollivander smiled as well as he watched how connected the wand and the boy was. He knew for sure that this time, nothing would go wrong like you-know-who.

"_**Otouto-kun, we need to get going. You can play around with the stick later." Neah dead-panned. **_  
_"Whatever." Allen bluntly said before he chuckled inwardly._

"Thank you. Um, do you, by chance, have anything to hold the wand?" Allen asked. Ollivander nodded and then came back quickly as soon as he had left.

Allen payed and then left. He headed to a quiet place before he summoned the ark with a hum of a C note. He stepped through and vanished.

He reappeared in the shining, quiet and peaceful town. Then he walked to the 14th's secret room and practiced spells in one of his books. He had learnt most of them without much difficulty. Neah congratulated him and everything, so did Crown Clown. He was thankful but they kept telling him to stop thanking the two so much.

They had a great time and they found out that when Allen was in his Noah form or when he let Neah take over, the magic that comes out is an opaque black instead of white. To them, it made perfect sense! So they just shrugged it off.

Allen let Neah take over when he was getting tired. Neah had so much fun playing around with the wand while Allen slept.

The next day came and Allen was so excited. He had got ready and everything, then inhaled his food, then he made it to the train station; London's King's Cross Station

Allen flinched when he read 'Cross'; Neah snickered and Crown Clown sighed.

"9 ¾ …" Allen repeated aloud. He found the brick wall he was looking for and he pushed his cart full of luggage. He ran through like nobody else's business-which it wasn't-and he found himself in another place. He sighed in relief that it wasn't the wrong brick wall. Otherwise, that would've been very…VERY, painful…

LINE BREAK

Allen stared out the window with longing eyes. He could see Neah's reflection behind his own. Neah had his arms around Allen, which made Allen feel safe. Neah would always do this when Allen started to think about the war.

The compartment door swung open. Allen just adjusted his cap before he faced the red-head. "Can I help you?" Allen asked politely. "Can we share?" He inquired. Allen smiled and nodded. He occupied the seat opposite of Allen and let out an exasperated sigh of relief.

"Allen Walker, pleasure to meet you. Now may I know who it is I am sharing this compartment with?" Allen inquired, still in the same polite tone. Ron blinked at Allen's politeness and British-ness.

"Are you British?" Ron curiously inquired. Allen nodded while the other shrugged.  
"Ron Weasley. Stop talking like that." Ron said. Allen quirked up an eyebrow and tilted his head to the side. "Stop talking like what?" Allen asked. Allen knew what he meant and he could do it, but, he felt like it would be fun to tease Ron.

"Like that!" Ron exclaimed. "May I ask what you mean?" Allen further teased. Ron grit his teeth and he looked like he was about to rip his hair out in frustration. Allen laughed.

"What's so funny?!" He yelled. Allen put his hands up in surrender. "Just kidding. It was fun to tease you." Allen did his best not to laugh, but failed…miserably. Ron scratched the back of his head furiously but then calmed down after a while.

At that moment the compartment door swung open to reveal: Harry Potter.

Harry and Allen's eyes widened in realisation. Allen grinned and then greeted Harry, "Hey Harry~! Told ya I'd see ya again!"

Harry smiled and then said, "Hi Allen!"

The three started to joke around and then started talking about chocolate and candy as they ate them. Harry had bought so much candy, it was like, a dream come true. Allen knew he had to control his appetite.

LINE BREAK

Allen had fallen asleep and after a few minutes, a pale-blond-haired boy and two others opened the door.  
The three looked disgusted by the sight of Ron but enthralled by the sleeping boy. They had never seen a white-haired YOUNG boy before. They turned their attention to Harry.

They had an argument as soon as Malfoy insulted Ron. Soon the three left and then a girl by the name of Hermione came and lectured the two a bit.

LINE BREAK

They rowed the boat with a bit of effort. Soon the first years were gathered in a room, waiting to go through the doors and into the Great Hall.

The children were nervous because of what Ron and a ghost had said about there being a test. Although, Allen just chuckled.

"No need to be nervous, it's nothing complicated I'm sure. They wouldn't make first-years do a test in front of the whole school." Allen assured. The group of first-years relaxed and they stared in awe at Allen's bright smile that seemed to light up the dark room. Soon they moved to the Great Hall and they stared in astonishment at the place.

Their names were called up and they had to sit on a stool. A hat was placed over their heads and they were sorted into one of the four houses; Gryffindor, Slytherin, Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff.

After a while, "Walker, Allen." Minerva McGonagall called out. He was one of the last ones, thanks to his last name.

He stepped forward and took his cap off, which revealed most of his snowy white hair, which everyone gasped at. Allen walked forward like that didn't happen. Once he was a meter away, the hat started to hesitate and tremble a little bit; which went unnoticed by most everyone except the Hat, Allen, Ron, Hermione, and Harry, the professors, the ghosts and a few more people.

He sat on the stool and the hat was placed above and everyone noted how it dropped down his eyes and it made him look a bit sinister. Allen, being the musician, could hear their heartbeats and he smirked to tease them. He wondered if he should grin insanely. Being the Noah he is, he did.

It sent shivers down their spines; even the teachers. Allen chuckled before he let his grin retreat, much to the relief of many students and professors.

_"I need to access your memories, I ask for your permission." The Sorting Hat said. "Your song was really wonderful, and sure go ahead." Allen smiled inwardly._

"_**WHO ARE YOU AND WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY LITTLE BROTHER'S HEAD?!" Neah yelled dramatically.  
"**__Interesting. Do not fret, I am the Sorting Hat, I need to look at your brother's memories to sort him into a house." The Sorting Hat explained calmly with interest sparked in her voice._

The others outside of Allen's mind wondered how long the hat was taking. It had been awhile. What they did not expect was the hat starting to scream.

"AHHH! WHAT IS THIS INSANITY?! MY GOODNESS! POOR BOY! WHAT IS THIS?! GET ME OFF OF THIS HEAD! OFF! OFF!"

Allen swiftly took it off to stop it from screaming and prying into his memories any further. The screaming halted and then it shouted:

"SLYTHERIN!"

The crowd was…well, dumbfounded. I mean, he could've in Hufflepuff, Gryffindor or Ravenclaw. NOT SLYTHERIN! When he first walked in, they thought he was one of those innocent types. Not…Slytherin…

After a few seconds to assimilate what had happened, the Slytherin table cheered stridently. Allen walked over with a smile after he apologised to the Hat, the latter apologised for its outburst.

He settled down and they welcomed him. After a few announcements of the rules, the boundaries and other things happening, the food finally appeared. Allen walked up to Dumbledore and said something, which Dumbledore nodded to. Allen came back and his cup filled with a different liquid…Wine?

"Why do you have wine?" Malfoy asked. "It's a special type of wine, if you don't want to lose your appetite, it is best to let me have this drink." Allen explained politely. Everyone who heard that realised how his voice sounded kind and soft, definitely not Slytherin right there.

Soon they headed to their common rooms. The Slytherins welcomed the new Slytherin first years and they had mini party before they went to sleep.

What surprised them was that Allen had 'body art'.

Soon the next day approached and most of the first years were a nervous wreck.

_**Author's note:**__** AND THAT'S A WRAP! HOPE YA LIKE THAT AND…**_

_**THIS CRAZY PERSON IS OFF INTO SPACE IN HER FLABBERGASTING RIDE OF CRAZINESS~!**_


	3. Chapter 2 A new adventure

_**Author's note:**__** Been a while, yeah, I know. I'm sad… Review if you want pairings, straight or yaoi. I also want a pairing for Allen.**_

Whispers broke out as Harry walked through the halls. Many students crowded around just to take a look.

"There, look."

"Where?"

"Next to the tall kid with red hair."

"Wearing glasses?"

"Did you see his face?"

"Did you see his scar?"

Harry wished they didn't stare at him. He found the whispers really annoying. So many whispers combined made it sound like anything but a whisper! He groaned mentally before he continued to try and focus on getting to class. He wasn't too keen about Hogwarts having 142 staircases: there was ones that were wide, sweeping ones; narrow, rickety ones. There was ones that changed the course of direction on Fridays and even some with a vanishing step halfway!

Another thing was doors. There are doors that will ONLY open if you asked politely or if you tickle them in the exact spot. Some doors 'looked' like doors, 'feel' like doors, but they aren't doors. They were just walls that pretended to be doors. Which, in future, will annoy someone greatly.

On the other side, someone else was getting the same treatment from his peers.

"Why does he have white hair?"

"Look at that scar."

"You think he'd go out with me?"

"Try. He's really cute."

"Isn't that the one that made the hat scream?"

"You think he's with You-know-who?"

"Nah. He's too cute to be."

Allen mentally rolled his eyes. He was used to this but, it was so damn annoying! Right now, he could just slaughter them! But he was not one for bloodshed, maybe in a different life perhaps.

The albino ex-exorcist gave out a sigh as he realised his chances of getting lost was sky-rocketing. Honestly, why 142 staircases and odd doors? WHY?!

"_**Well, at least you've got me and Crown Clown!" **_The (more immature) older brother grinned childishly as he patted Allen's back mentally. _"And I appreciate it." _Allen smiled back mentally.

"_Allen, you're going to get lost if you don't focus…"_ Crown Clown pointed out. Choosing to follow what Crown Clown said was a wise choice. He, from the middle of the Slytherin first-years, was now lagging behind. There were a couple of concerned stares from the 12 year olds ahead.

"Sorry…" Allen muttered as he caught up with the group.

* * *

Allen had found most of the subjects he's done, quite interesting. It wasn't much of a challenge and he'd flew through it, earning him the respect and good view from the professors.

He enjoyed staring at the starry night sky. It was beautiful and he really wished his friends were with him. He's missed them greatly and it felt as if he's heart had shattered and a few pieces had fallen of. The missing pieces were never filled even though he knew they were still with him. Then he'd always wonder if they missed him too?

The history of magic was interesting and Allen couldn't understand why his fellow classmates groaned a lot. Geez, why can't they see that it's interesting? Even though the red-head annoyed him, he pondered on what Lavi's reaction would be if he was here.

In Herbology, many of the Slytherins stared in awe at Allen. The light that beamed from outside and through the glass of the Greenhouse had made him look radiant to the eyes of others. The posture and serene expression Allen wore as he carefully did as he was told to the plant, only complemented the radiance.

Many Slytherins weren't looking forward to Herbology classes, but what was before them only made their minds to a 180.

The Slytherins adored Allen. The latter looked like an angel amongst demons to other houses. Although, Allen considered himself worse than a demon. If only they knew.

"_**Not worse than a demon."  
"**__**But a fallen angel."**_ Both Neah and Crown Clown said in unison. _"Perhaps…"_ Allen pondered. He gave a slight chuckle, earning him looks from the living things in a small radius.

* * *

Harry in turn, wasn't excited to be having potions with the Slytherins. Like no. No. Just no. The only thing he liked about Slytherin was the fact that one of his friends was there, Allen. He was just as curious as the other Gryffindors as to why Allen was a Slytherin. Yes, they saw that very creepy grin, but all in all, he was good kid. There was no way he could've been associated with the Dark Lord, according to the ones who believed all Slytherins were evil. Hermione was the only one who believed that Allen was placed in Slytherin because he was cunning and all the other properties a Slytherin should have.

She was annoyed that most of the Gryffindors believed that the Slytherins were evil. She had groaned, lectured and rolled her eyes everytime a comment like that was made.

For Harry, he was glad that he had afternoon tea with Hagrid later on. Potions class was dreadful!

Snape had this talent, like Professor McGonagall, to instantly shut the students up. He had slick black hair and the same coloured eyes. They held no warmth but instead were icy cold. It sent shivers down Harry's spine everytime his gaze was sent to him.

Harry looked over to where the Slytherins were to look for the certain white-haired boy. Before he could spot him, his name was called for the register.

"…Harry…Potter…" Snape called in absolute disdain. "Our new- _celebrity." _He continued with a sneer.

From the corner of his eye, he saw Draco Malfoy and his 'friends' snickering behind their hands. Harry felt his blood boil slightly, it took a few seconds to calm himself.

Allen's blood boiled but did his best to hide it.

"You are here to learn the subtle science and exact art of potion-making." Snape began with a low voice. "As there is little foolish wand-waving here, many of you will hardly believe this is magic. I don't expect you will really understand the beauty of the simmering cauldron with its shimmering fumes, the delicate power of liquids that creep through human veins, bewitching the mind, ensnaring the senses… I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, and even stopper death- if you aren't as big a bunch of dunderheads as I usually have to teach." He finished his supposedly grand speech.

Only silence followed. To Allen, he felt that if the last part wasn't added then they'd all have more confidence.

* * *

Fury coursed through Allen as he only watched Snape mock Harry. Such a bastard. What did Harry ever do to him? "Bloody bastard…" He muttered very quietly, and thanks to the Noah powers, no one heard him.

He was annoyed even though Snape had praised his work with Malfoy. Even though the arrogant brat didn't do much but mistakes, that ALLEN fixed! He bet that Snape only really praised Malfoy.

"Git…" He muttered quietly again.

One day he was going to smash that professor's face in. When that happened, he was going to enjoy beating the crap out of him.

"_NEAH! STOP MAKING ME THINK OF INJURING THE GIT!" _Allen shouted mentally.

"_**But it's what you want to do~!"**_ Neah whined with a pout. Allen grunted mentally before he shook his head.

"_I guess…"_


	4. Chapter 3 Classes, begin!

_**Author's note:**_** I am so very sorry for not updating in quite a long time. I've been very busy with tests and all that crap. Life is another problem as well as updating other stories and improving my writing. So yeah… I hope you like this chapter and I sincerely apologise yet again. **

**Gomenasai Mina-san!**

**oOo0o0oOo**

Hagrid found a trembling Allen by the lake. The weather wasn't cold so it could either be fear or sadness. Either way, he would accept none.  
He 'lightly' stomped his way to the poor boy and put a hand to the shaking shoulder. A noticeable flinch took place before the trembling stopped. His head turned to face the rotund bushy bearded man.

"Ha..grid…?" He asked confusedly. "It's good ol' me ain't it, Allen?" Hagrid tried to cheer the boy up. Allen blinked before he chuckled softly. He shakily stood up from his position on the murky grass. He dusted imaginary dust of himself before he nodded to Hagrid before moving to leave.

"Oh wait! Join me for tea will ya?" Hagrid requested. Allen's movement halted before he turned to face Hagrid with wide eyes. The older of two realised that the younger had barely noticeable dark circles under his eyes. He was curious and concerned for the boy, maybe he could help? He'd do his best and he was glad he invited him for tea.

Allen was surprised but he nodded meekly. Hagrid gave out a hearty laugh and they travelled to the small, but homey, cottage.

Along the way, they had talked about magical creatures.

"I agree. Thestrals re misunderstood creatures indeed." Allen nodded as announced his words. Hagrid stared at the kid next to him with a smile saying, 'I knew you would.'

Oo0o0oO

Harry knocked on the wooden door. A few fumbling noises and muffled voices were heard from inside and he and Ron were deeply confused, and in the least, worried. Barks fought back and now they were extremely worried. Pfft! Not scared! You must be insane!

The door opened slightly to reveal a bit of Hagrid who seemed frantic.

"Hang on." He said. "_Back _Fang." He warned.

He slowly let them in while he struggled to restrain an enormous black Boarhound by the collar. Harry surveyed the room with ham and pheasants hanging from the ceiling. A kettle was steaming but he paid not much heed to it.

"Make yourselves at home." Hagrid welcomed as he finally let go of the collar. The hound pounced on Ron and began licking his ears. A melodic laugh brought his attention to the boy on the bed in the corner.

"Allen?!" Harry exclaimed with surprise. He stare with wide eyes at the boy lying down with a wet rag on his head. He instantly began to wonder if Allen was okay. Said boy's face was flushed pink and was panting frantically. He began to cough and blood dribbled down the corner of his mouth. Hagrid rushed to his side, doing his best not to break anything in the small room.

"Are ya sure ya don' wanna go ta Madam Pomfrey? Ya sure don' look okay! I'll ta-"

"It's okay Hagrid, it'll be over soon…" Allen assured. Hagrid didn't push the sick boy further after trusting his decision. "Just give me…a moment." The white-haired boy sighed with relief.

"Hagrid, what happened?" Harry asked as soon as his friend (Allen) fell unconscious. A sigh was his response. Hargird's eyes averted from Harry to Ron. "This is Ron." Harry told Hagrid.

"Another Weasley, eh?" Hagrid noted as he poured the two some tea. They were gestured to sit, and they gladly did. "So, Hagrid…What happened to Allen?" Harry asked again. The tea was passed to them.

"Well, I found him crying by the lake, I asked if he wanted to have tea, gladly accepted he did. Handed him the cup and it dropped! He collapsed on his knees and the poor boy came up with a fever! I was thinkin' about takin' him ta Madam Pomfrey, but the boy wasn't havin' it. He persisted in tellin' me he was alright, I couldn't do much. If he was moved his body would tense and he'd cough up blood!" Hagrid explained with worry.

Gazes were sent to the sleeping boy and then back to Hagrid.

Oo0o0oO

His body ached and ached. His mind was jumbled up but the only thing keeping him together was his brother Neah. _**"It's okay Allen. It'll be over soon."**_Neah tried to soothe with a quiet voice.

It was happening again. Back when he was under Dumbledore's care, sometimes these fevers would take place. It was explained by Neah that the fact it was happening was because his body went back in time, his inner Noah was supposed to disappear. But, Neah was still there and the effects were brought along. His body and the Noah are confused and so is Crown Clown and the first stage of his Innocence. In result, these effects are taking place in his body, he'd have to go through the stage of awakening again and earlier.

"_Neah! NEAH! IT HURTS! MAKE IT STOP! MAKE IT STOP!" _Allen shouted mentally. It hurt worse than before. Neah was getting more wworried by the minute and he was afraid that Allen's fragile body wouldn't be able to take it. Even though he'd gone through this in this form 2 times already.

It felt like icicles were stabbing him. Or, Road's candles…

But it was mixed with excruciating heat that scorched through his veins and flowed with his blood. His insides churned and his mind could no longer register anything besides **pain.**

"_**Soshite bouya wa nemurini tsuite  
Ikizuku haino nakano hono o**_

Hitotsu~

_**Futatsuto~**_

ukabu fukurami itoshii yokogao  
Daichini taruru ikusenno yume, yume~

Ginno hitomini yuragu yoruni  
Umareochita kagayaku omae ikuo kuno toshitsukiga  
Ikutsu inoriwo tsuchihe kaeshitemo

Watashiwa inoritsuzukeru mou kakonnokotoni aiwo  
Tsunaidateni kissuwo~!"

The pain was soothing and eventually a peaceful slumber overtook him. It definitely didn't seem long for others, but it was like a lifetime of relaxation to Allen.

"_Don't leave me!"_

**_Author's note: THIS IS NOT EDITED! I AM SORRY! I'm Busy but I thought I'd get this on. I'm REALLy busy SORRY! HOPE YOU LLIKE THIS! PLEASE REVIEW! TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!_**


	5. Chapter 4 The past and the present

"_Don't leave me! Please come back!" A red-brownish haired boy pleaded. Tears trickled down his face as he pleaded and pleaded.  
Fire gushed throughout the town's houses. Blood flowed from one place to another. Corpses littered the ground and all in all, it was chaos. _

"_Please! Neah! Neah-niisan! Don't leave me! Don't leave Mana and I!" He cried from his spot on the ground. Legs useless, as it was mangled as was his arms. Crimson liquid poured down his temple. _

"_A-Al-Allen?" A voice echoed in realisation. Eyes widened in fear and panic. _

"_ALLEN!" The voice of a teenager exclaimed as he ran over to the dying boy. He embraced him and combed his fingers through the locks. Sniffles resounded the burning town._

"_N…Neah…Mana…Mana…Wh…ere? Is…He…Safe…?" The little boy's voice started fading. 'Neah' was panicking. He wasn't about to lose his brothers. He'd already killed his mother. _

_He was a monster. A monster. _

_He surveyed the state of the town. It was a wreck._

_And it was his fault._

"_I'll save you. I'll save you Allen. Just. Just forget about me. Please?" Neah mournfully said. Allen looked up in shock. Tears streamed faster. As fast as his cold body would allow._

"_No! No…No. No. No NO! Neah! PLEASE! Don't leave…!" _

"_I'm sorry Allen."_

Oo0o0oO

"NEAH!"

Allen woke up with a start. He was panting and sweating. The same effect the flames and his cries would have had on him if it weren't a dream.

Oo0o0oO

"Rubbish!" Exclaimed Hagrid.

"NEAH!" The occupant in the bed screamed with absolute longing. The poor boy was panting and sweating. He was paler than normal and the scar was bleeding. The crimson teardrop forming at the end of the jagged scar. Tears were flowing down from his right eye.

He looked panicked and desperate. Like he'd lost something precious. His shoulders began to tremble and sobs erupted from his throat.

Harry was shocked and concerned. He got up from his spot and ran to Allen. He put both hands on each of his shoulders and tried to shake Allen a little to get him back to reality.  
Harry noticed the dead look of despair swirling in Allen's silver eyes. Something gold sparked in both eyes and Harry had to blink in confusion.

_Was it a trick of the light?_

He had to wonder. HE pushed the thoughts away and focused on the task at hand.

"What's wrong with him Hagrid?!" Harry yelled fearfully. The giant could only panic and stutter incoherent noises that sounded suspiciously like; "I dunno!"

Something in Allen witched on like a light switch. He had stopped all motions suddenly. His cries stopped as well as the tears. His eyes had the natural spark to them as they looked up at the Boy-who-lived.

"H-H-Harry…?" Allen stuttered with confusion.

Harry let out a sigh of relief. His tense shoulders relaxed a bit.

Oo0o0oO

Flying lessons.

Sigh…

Allen wasn't as hyped or nervous. He had walked in the air, rode an umbrella that could fly, been through walls (courtesy of Tyki) and many, many, WAY more.

Finally Madam Hooch arrived. Her short grey hair slightly danced with the slight breeze that carried fallen leaves around the clear sky.

"Well, what are you all waiting for?" she barked. "Everyone stand by a broomstick. Come on, hurry up."

The broomstick wasn't impressive. Sticks randomly branched out. Allen sighed quietly.

"Stick out your right hand over your broom," called the coach at the front. "and say 'Up!'"

"UP!" Everyone shouted.

The results weren't all the best but, Allen had somehow managed to get it in his hand. How? Well, maybe it's because he was the leader of the Grey side and he had a lot of authority. Or maybe, it was just pure luck.

Then again, Allen didn't have the best luck.

"_TYKII!" Allen screamed as the Noah of Pleasure dragged him through the wall in a fast sprint. Where Tyki had taken him was out the mansion they used as a second headquarters besides the Ark. The cursed Exorcist/Noah crashed into an icy cold lake. _

_He resurfaced and glared at Tyki who was up above in mid-air. Allen let out a growl of exasperation._

_He had been working so hard. Thinking of a plan and the Noah decided he needed a break. SO their plan was to drop him outside and away from the room where he planned and discussed. _

_Tyki chuckled and soon the rest of the Noah and Exorcists that had taken his side joined him._

_But, maybe it was a good choice._

_To enjoy it while they can._

_For they had no way, of telling_

_That they'd_

_Survive…_

_**Author's note: Okay. I'm happy for all the follows and favourites but…**_

_**Why so little reviews?**_

_**I accept constructive feedback! :( I honestly want more reviews.**_

_**Other than that, THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH FOR SUPPORTING ME AND THIS STORY!**_


	6. Chapter 5 Determination

**Author's note: Sorry for the very late update, I've been busy!**

**Oo0o0oO**

Allen watched with a grin as Harry rushed down in order catch the glass ball that was falling to the ground at a fast pace.

'Very Seeker-like material.' Allen thought. He chuckled inwardly and a yell brought him out of his thoughts,

"HARRY POTTER!"

Came the yell of an angry Professor McGonagall. The cursed child, saw Harry's face droop in fear and shock.

'Never in all my time at Hogwarts – "

The witch started in exasperation. The sunlight made a gleam go across her glasses. " – how dare you – you might have broken your neck – "

"It wasn't his fault Professor – "

"Be quiet, Miss Patil – "

"But Malfoy – "

"That's enough Weasley."

"Professor, if Harry is to be in trouble then so should Malfoy. Harry was only trying to protect something given to Nev – "

"Walker. Enough. I understand, but, Potter, follow me now." Allen didn't miss the slight nod saying that 'Harry-wasn't-going-to-be-in-trouble.'.

Allen grumbled, but a smug smirk crept up his face, but remained unnoticed by everyone, when he saw the triumphant looks on Malfoy's, Goyle's and Crabbe's faces.

"Idiots." Allen muttered before turning back and smiling at the Gryffindors. Only some, like Hermione, understood by that one smile, that Harry was going to be okay.

They watched as Harry trailed behind Minerva with a 'I-am-so-doomed' aura around him.

Oo0o0oO

He was so going to get expelled. He was panicking and he honestly wanted to say something in order to defend himself, but he knew it would be futile, so he remained quiet and followed. McGonagall's robes swept along the floor. Her faces was of anger and concern. She wondered if this was the right choice. She really did hope Harry wouldn't take this the wrong way and keep doing dangerous things in order for such a surprise.

Meanwhile, Harry was in turmoil. He was beginning to think things like, 'What would the Dursley's say if they found me at their doorstep?'.

He was absolutely frightened. He didn't want to go back there but what would happen was inevitable.

Oo0o0oO

"Potter. This is Oliver Wood, Wood, I think I've found you a Seeker."

A perplex looked changed into one who's birthday had been merged with Christmas. Wood looked very excited and delighted.

"Are you serious Professor?" He asked with surprise, as if this was a silly dream.

"Absolutely," Professor McGonagall said. A small smile had formed on her lips, but she was able to hide it. It was a smile, and she knew, that only one person besides herself could see, and that was Allen Walker.

Oo0o0oO

Minerva was having thoughts about 'Allen Walker'. That mysterious boy had great senses. She had seen Allen behind one of the columns that held and decorated the castle. He was very far from two professors who had been talking in a whisper, yet she could see by the posture the boy had, that he was listening to every word.

He had keen sight and empathy. He was able to sniff out a lie, but not push that person any further unless it was a lie to show off. But, something more mysterious was the way he walked.

Although Allen was mostly cheerful. Having a laugh and talking. She could see, due to experience that he was constantly on guard. There was nothing to be on guard about and she wondered whether it was a habit? Although, no 12-year old was able to build up such guard on instinct.

A mysterious enigma surrounded the boy, but what frightened her most was his eyes. His smile covered most of it, but those silver eyes were cold and metallic-like. When his guard was down, you could see a vortex of despair, fear and a tinge of happiness that was chained to the very back of his mind.

They were the eyes of a warrior after a war. Although, it was impossible and incredible at the same time. To be able to wear a façade over a torn past.

She'd have to speak with Dumbledore about it.

Oo0o0oO

"You're joking." Ron said in disbelief.

Harry smiled and in the corner of his eye he had caught sight of Allen. He turned fully and saw the double thumbs up given to him. At first he was at shock, by the other could hear him from that far AND the amount of noise, but he grinned back. Ron turned to Allen with shock from what he was told before,

"Seeker?" Ronald added. "_But first-years_ never – you must be the youngest house player in about – "

"a century." Harry finished, who was shoving a pie down his throat. The flavour was delicious and he wanted more.

"Wood told me." He added. Ron's eyes were wide in amazement.

Oo0o0oO

Allen chuckled quietly before a shiver ran down his spine and a familiar feeling of static ran to his left eye. He covered his left eye on instinct and shock.

It had activated.

The gears twisted and turned. The two rings changed every so often.

"What's wrong Allen?" Someone had asked. "Nothing. I'm fine." Allen assured, although it sounded a bit too forced.

"Oi. Allen, do you want to go to Madam Pomfrey's?" Another voice intercepted. More voices of concern kept swivelling in his mind. It made him nauseous and dizzy. Cold sweat ran down the side of his forehead as he was afraid to see what was behind him. He turned slowly, the walls of the Great Hall vanished in his vision to reveal 3 twisted souls that cried and screamed.

A scream tore from Allen's throat as his head pounded furiously. He could hear a familiar lullaby in the back of his head, trying to soothe him. Although it did tune out the voices of the children and professor's concerned voices, the screams and pleas would not disappear.

"Neah! Neah help! Please?!" Allen cried out loud. He wanted his brother's arms around him keeping him safe like back in the past.

But part of his mind told him that, that was impossible, for Neah was long gone and in his head.

Oo0o0oO

A scream tore through the air, silencing a lot of people before concerned and curious people crowded around the source of noise.

Harry ha instantly recognised the voice, and he pushed his way through the crowd. He saw Allen on the ground, twisting and turning like he was in a never-ending nightmare. Blood was running down his ears, and Harry was afraid he'd be deaf.

He didn't know what was happening but Harry caught sight of blood running down his left eye.

Many of the professors were getting the students away. Dumbledore crouched down and placed a hand on the more petite and gloved hand.

He pushed it away and out revealed two gears twisting. Students gasped and shrieked. Although they weren't afraid of Allen, more like shrieks of concern and surprise.

Blood poured down Allen's left eye. The eye itself was all black and had two vivid crimson rings.

"Neah! Neah help! Please?!" Allen cried out. No one knew who Neah was, due to Allen's secretive nature. But from those pleas, they knew he was someone important in Allen's life.

"It hurts! It hurts! They're crying! The earl!" Allen began to shout incoherently. Fear was written all over his face and there was nothing Harry could do about it.

Dumbledore moved to Allen's ear and whispered something, Harry couldn't quite pick up.

"_Th…n…av…em…" _

Allen nodded as the shouts stopped. It was like something clicked in his mind. Although the flow of the blood did not stop, Allen got up slowly. He turned to face the wall, and in a flash of white light he crashed through the window. Many students went to see but they were stopped by the professor's.

Oo0o0oO

"_Then save them…_" Dumbledore whispered. A soothing mental run to the back from Neah with the song, and Allen got a hold of himself.

Allen was afraid. He didn't want to see another akuma. For it reminded him of the horrors back then. He had lost so many comrades. He even lost his love:

Road Kamelot.

The ninth apostle of Dreams had died to save him from an incoming blast from the Millennium Earl. He could still remember her mangled form. How half of her was slowly deteriorating.

"_I love you…Allen." _

Were her final words. It was so similar to Mana's, and it hurt!

But when he looked at all the students crowding in concern, he made up his mind. He wasn't going to let the Earl or akuma, hurt them. He was going to protect them. He'd fight the Earl again in order to save them.

He got up, paying no heed to the pain in his head and eyes. He wobbled before running towards the window along with an activated Crown Clown, and he crashed through the window using Crown Belt.

Allen smiled. Crown Clown was still there. The same lethal claws, white protective cape and mask, were still there.

"It's nice to you again Crown Clown." He said and his innocence pulsed warmth, displaying the same emotions.

He looked ahead to see 2 level 2 akuma and 1 level three. They turned to him and their grotesque faces contorted into shock.

"IT'S AN EXORCIST!"

"BUT THE EARL SAID THEY WERE EXTINCT!"

The continued to yell before one of them grinned. It seemed to trigger the others because they did the same thing.

In an instance, Allen had cut through one. It didn't have time to react and a blast of fire erupted towards him.

Allen expertly dodged. Bringing out the annoyance in the remaining akuma.

"YOU LITTLE SHRIMP!"

A tick mark pulsed at Allen's temple. That had done it. No one was calling him that.

He rushed to them and used the second akuma to propel himself to the one who called him a 'shrimp'.

The explosion knocked him back to the other, and with a graceful backflip in the air, Allen sliced the other in half before landing onto the ground with ease.

He sighed in relief and when he turned to the window he'd broken, he was glad that no one was able to see him, for they were all brought outside the Great Hall.

When Allen stepped through the broken arched window, he had already deactivated Crown Clown.

"It seems you are back." Dumbledore said with a smile. It quickly turned into a frown as he took in the state of Allen.

His clothing and robes were torn in several places. He was bleeding in some areas and scratches littered his face, arms and legs.

Gasps erupted from some Professors, but Allen couldn't register them, as he fell to the ground. He was exhausted. It had been awhile since he'd fought Akuma. Although he did exercise every morning, he still didn't have the chance to be in combat.

Before he fell face-flat on the ground from his knees, Professor McGonagall caught him.

"I will bring to the Infirmary." She said before he carried Allen and headed out. The doors opened to the Great Hall, and students were crowding to see the state of Allen. They were all shocked again.

Oo0o0oO

Harry's eyes widened. Allen was bloody and tattered.

"Pr-professor McGonagall!" Harry called out as he rushed towards her.

"Back, Potter. Madam Pomfrey will take care of him, there is no need to worry."

Oo0o0oO

The news had shocked the professors greatly. Madam Pomfrey had reported that there was no wounds, just blood and tattered clothing.

"But that is impossible!" McGonagall exclaimed. She was right about Allen being mysterious. What was that back then?

Oo0o0oO

Dumbledore held a secret meeting with only his trusted professors. He had told them everything he knew, which wasn't much, due to the fact that Allen had been vague about the information. He left Allen's personal part out, because he didn't want to share someone's privacy.

Oo0o0oO

It had been a few days since that incident and things were starting to get back to normal. Students were treating Allen with more care, even though Allen shook it off and said to just act like normal.

Allen was sitting with Harry at the Gryffindor table. They all welcomed him with smiles and soon owls flooded through the windows. Parcels dropped to the tables in front of their targets.

_DO NOT OPEN PARCEL AT THE TABLE.  
it contains your new Nimbus Two Thousand,  
but I don't want everybody knowing you've  
got a broomstick or they'll all want one.  
Oliver Wood will meet you tonight on the  
Quidditch pitch at seven o'clock for your  
first training session.  
Professor M. McGonagall_

"A Nimbus 2000!" Ron cried enviously.

Allen chuckled. "Hey, Harry, can I come watch?" He asked. Harry looked at him and shrugged.

"I'm not sure, but you can just come anyway and see what happens from there." Harry answered. The other just nodded with a smile.

This was going to be fun.

**Author's note: MWAHAHA 2186 words! Hope you like that and review about what you think of this chapter! Toodles~!**


	7. IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE

**Hiatus.**

**I know how much you guys hate these things. I do too. But it was inevitable…And for that, I'm really, **_**really**_** sorry. I know you might've expected this to be a chapter, but unfortunately, it's not. You have every reason to hate me, after all I did keep you all waiting for _such_ a long time. I made you all wait and now I just crushed you all with a hiatus note...-sigh- **

**Lately, I've had little motivation to write a new chapter. I've tried and I've gotten inspired – although I just suddenly stop in the middle. My mind blank and I give up after an hour of forcing myself to continue.**

**The hiatus will be long – well, most likely – but I'll _try_ to make it shorter – **_**if**_** possible. I honestly hope you all understand. **

**What I am going to tell you – just so my writing style doesn't get super rusty – I'll edit and revise any of your stories! It'll be a great way to get motivation to write AND it will help your writing/stories – so…two birds one stone? So pretty much, I'm offering to be your beta readers. **

**If you're interested in this offer, please PM me and we'll talk to see how this'll work.**

**To those who've waited for 'I don't want to be Involved' re-write, I _am_ working on them. I've recently just started fixing up and polishing chapter one. It is, of course, _not_ done, and I will only upload once the 2nd chapter's polishing is done. Which will probably take up part of the reason for the hiatus for ALL stories. **

**-Bows- Thank you for all the support and encouragements, but I just need to put a hiatus to all my stories. **

**~ ARandomAuthor14**


End file.
